


Косы

by Feather_in_broom



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_in_broom/pseuds/Feather_in_broom
Summary: Написано на заявку феста однострочников LOTR One String Fest на сайте diary.ru:Гимли/Леголас. Тщательно скрываемые проявления чувств, ночь в походе, косички Гимли, заплетенные руками эльфа. "Косички может заплетать только суженый".
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 27





	Косы

— У тебя роскошная борода, Гимли, сын Глоина. Я почла бы за честь заплетать ее по утрам.  
Две невинные фразы, которые ничего не сказали бы не гному. Ни у людей, ни у хоббитов, ни у эльфов они не несли бы такого огромного смысла. Но здесь, в родном Эреборе, Гимли приходится отвечать со всей серьезностью.  
— Спасибо, Энна, дочь Эсны. Я не смог бы отказать такой достойной девушке, но обмануть ее тоже не могу. Я не сам заплетаю свою бороду.  
Энна выглядит разочарованной и удивленной, но, к счастью, не начинает расспрашивать, где мог найти суженную гном, всего пару дней назад вернувшийся под Гору из долгого похода и страшных битв, ознаменовавших конец Третьей Эпохи Средиземья.  
— Что ж,- отвечает она, — да будут бороды ваших детей длиннее ваших, а ваши — не проредятся вовек.  
Гимли дежурно благодарит. Он не собирается никому признаваться, что бороды у его суженого нет и никогда не будет. Так же, как никогда не будет детей у союза двух мужчин.  
Ночью Гимли не спится. Он думает о разговоре с Энной и о том, что ему придется сказать отцу, но в этом случае не отвертеться от объяснения кто именно касался его бороды. Что будет после этого признания, он боится обдумывать. Он бесстрашно шел в бой, он не боялся ни умереть, ни убивать врагов, но тут... тут нет врагов, нет зла. На обеих чашах весов те, ради кого он и сражался в этих битвах. И он боится, что содержимого одной из чаш он лишится. Валары не подшутили над ними, сведя эльфа и гнома, они их прокляли.  
Гимли лежит без сна и вспоминает, как все началось. Любопытные прикосновения к чужому, столь непохожему телу, мягкая и смущенная улыбка Леголаса. Тогда, в начале, они еще оправдывали себя любопытством, тягой к неизведанному, дружеской помощью от долгого воздержания в тяготах похода, необходимостью отвлечься от тяжких дум, вызванных смертью Гендальфа. Ведь все началось именно тогда, в светлом Лориене. И именно то отчаянье, что овладело тогда отрядом, подстегнуло Гимли к действиям. Потому что к нему пришла еще более отчаянная мысль: кто следующий? А если это будет Леголас? Именно тогда, в Лориене, он понял, что светловолосый эльф для него ближе всех других Хранителей.  
Потом, в походе, они тщательно скрывали все от остальных, в какой-то момент перестав оправдываться перед собой и приняв свои отношения. Тогда-то это и случилось...  
Одним утром, когда Арагорн ушел вперед на разведку, а хоббиты собирали вещи после ночевки, Гимли сидел у давно потушенного костра и переплетал косички на бороде.  
— Тебе же неудобно, — сказал наблюдающий за усиленно скашивающим глаза Гимли Леголас и мягко опустился перед ним на одно колено, — давай я помогу.  
— Нет! — практически отшатнулся от рук эльфа Гимли, прижимая руки к бороде.  
Хоббиты непонимающе нахмурились, а Леголас смотрел на товарища очень удивленно.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что это борода! Даже не думай ее трогать! — разозлился Гимли, еще не понимавший, что другие могут не знать того, что для гнома является очевидным.  
Леголас встал и ушел, буркнув, что поможет Арагорну разведать дорогу. Целый день эльф и гном не разговаривали. Гимли злился, Леголас недоумевал, но не подходил — гордость царевича не позволяла первым протянуть руку там, где он был ни в чем не виноват. Ночью, когда Хранители уже спали, Гимли подсел к Леголасу, чья очередь была бодрствовать, охраняя покой отряда.  
— Это какая-то гномья традиция? — не в силах больше молчать тихо спросил эльф,- то, что ты не дал мне прикоснутся к своей бороде?  
— Так ты не знаешь? — нахмурился Гимли, — Понимаешь, косички может заплетать только суженый. Ты все время говоришь о том, что никто не должен знать про нас. И тут при всех предлагаешь заплести мне бороду. Это же прилюдное признание.  
— Вы, гномы, очень скрытный народ, — ответил Леголас, — я не знал. Но знаешь что? Все остальные тоже не знают.  
На следующее утро борода Гимли выглядела совершенно непотребно. И Леголас, сдерживая счастливую улыбку, помог гному привести ее в надлежащий вид, заплетя две ровные косички. Отряд, так и не понявший причин вчерашней размолвки, только порадовался их примирению. Никто действительно ничего не понял. Ни в то утро, ни в Эдорасе, ни в Хельмовой Пади, ни в одну из ночей в походе под ясным небом или под крышами дворцов. Эльф и гном тщательно оберегали общую на двоих тайну.  
Не раз и не два у них поднималась тема о том, что будет, если кто-то узнает. Леголас рассказывал, что в Лихолесье были эльфы, предпочитавшие общество мужчин, но он слышал только о паре таких и остальные говорили про них с плохо скрытым отвращением. Гимли, задумчиво поглаживая бороду, говорил, что у себя под Горой не слышал о таком вообще и как ему самому могло прийти такое в голову, не знает сам. Есть ли что-то подобное у людей или хоббитов и как те к этому относятся, они не знали. Так что будет? Всеобщее осуждение или кто-то поймет, а кто-то другой начнет презирать? В любом случае лишние расколы и так развалившегося отряда ни к чему.  
Гимли горд, что им удалось все скрыть. Но вот все позади, они вернулись домой. Леголас отправился во дворец Лесного Короля, Гимли — в Эребор. Гимли не знает, как дела у Леголаса в Черном Лесу, но его самого встречали как героя. Пара гномок намекали, что были бы счастливы, если бы он обратил на них внимание, а Энна вон, прямым текстом не постеснялась заявить. Глоин не мог не заметить и рано или поздно он спросит, почему сын не спешит ухватить счастье, когда оно само идет в руки. Лучше Гимли сам начнет этот разговор. Пришло время открыть тайну. Но только перед родителями.

Через неделю после прибытия домой Гимли и Леголас встречаются в Эсгаротской таверне «Хмельное Озеро» как договаривались перед расставанием. Когда Гимли заходит, Леголас уже сидит за столиком в дальнем углу, потягивая из кружки ароматный мед. Гимли проталкивается к нему и сгружает на скамью котомку с вещами и щит, прислоняет к столу секиру.  
— Гимли? — осторожно спрашивает эльф, оглядывая гномьи пожитки, — ты...  
— ...ушел, — хмуро отвечает Гимли и заказывает у девушки-подавальщицы эль покрепче,- отец сказал, что я не буду ему сыном, если не забуду о том, что позволил мужчине прикоснуться к моей бороде. Если не остепенюсь под Горой и...  
— ...не найдешь себе хорошую девушку, которая будет заплетать тебе косички по утрам.  
Гимли встречает взгляд Леголаса. Серые глаза эльфа светятся мудростью и пониманием.  
— Я живу здесь уже два дня, — говорит он, — путаться с гномами недостойно наследного принца Лихолесья, поэтому я больше не принц.  
Леголас делает глоток меда и отвечает грустной улыбкой на потрясенный взгляд гнома.  
— Все как я тебе рассказывал в походе. На дохлого гигантского паука смотрят с меньшим отвращением, на лизоблюда-предателя — с меньшим презрением. Я не смог выдержать такого взгляда собственного отца.  
В этот момент он впервые не выглядит тем веселым эльфийским мальчишкой, которым его привык видеть Гимли. Перед гномом сидит взрослый мудрый эльф с затаенной болью в глазах, чем-то неуловимым напоминая Гимли Селербэрна, повелителя Кветлориена. И Гимли впервые задумывается о том, сколько же Леголасу лет.  
— Мой долго не мог поверить, — хрипло подхватывает признания гном, — причем мне кажется, что не в то, что в походе может случиться нечто такое между двумя воинами, а в то, что это не будет забыто по окончанию похода. Когда же я сказал про бороду... Никогда в жизни я не видел его в таком гневе...  
Пару минут они молчат, потягивая из кружек мед и эль. Потом Гимли снова заговаривает.  
— Я — простой гном. То, что я ушел из Эребора, немногие заметят и немногие будут обсуждать. Но ты — наследный принц. Как Трандуил собирается объяснить твое отсутствие? Или ты при всех объявил, что «спутался» с гномом?  
— Нет, я разговаривал с отцом приватно, но... — Леголас поднимает руку и прикасается к тонкой косичке в волосах.  
Раньше он тоже иногда заплетал волосы или собирал их сзади, но хвост или коса всегда была одна. Теперь же голову эльфа украшают две тонкие косы, берущие начало у висков и уходящие к затылку.  
— Что они значат? — спрашивает Гимли.  
— Что я больше не один. Одинокий эльф заплетает только одну косичку, тот, у кого есть пара, две.  
— Ни в Ривенделле, ни в Лориене я не видел...  
— Это традиция именно лесных эльфов, — объясняет Леголас, — я не рисковал заплетать их в походе, так как кто-то мог знать о ней. А нам не нужны были лишние расспросы. Теперь, когда весь дворец видел меня с двумя косами и я, едва вернувшись, попал в опалу, думаю все догадаются, что дело в том, что отец не согласен с моим выбором. Но не думаю, что они поймут, кто именно забрал мое сердце.  
— И отдал в ответ свое. Куда отправимся в первую очередь? — спрашивает Гимли и видит, как на лицо Леголаса возвращается улыбка.

Минас-Тирит уже практически восстановлен, белые стены возвышаются вновь вокруг ярусов города и Семь Ворот города приветствуют мирных путешественников распахнутыми створками. Особенно если в роли мирных путников выступают два известных героя войны Кольца, сидящие вместе на одной лошади.  
Сам король Гондора встречает их и вскоре по приезде они сидят втроем у камина в одной из дворцовых комнат. Арагорн и Гимли курят трубки, а Леголас привычно отмахивается от дыма и подколок на табачную тему.  
— Вижу, что могу тебя поздравить, Леголас, — вдруг с улыбкой говорит Арагорн, — когда свадьба?  
Гимли понимает, что они попали. Король Гондора явно в курсе значения двух кос лесного эльфа. Леголас чуть поджимает тонкие губы и сухо отвечает.  
— Свадьбы не будет.  
Взгляд Арагорна становится серьезнее, но он не давит, а решает зайти совсем издалека.  
— Рассказывайте тогда о своих приключениях. Что было за те полгода, что мы не виделись?  
Здесь Гимли и Леголас только рады стараться. Они рассказывают как снова гостили в Кветлориене, не задержавшись, правда, там надолго. Рассказывают о Фангорне, который проехали дважды — по дороге домой и снова из дома. О том, как задержались в Рохане и помогали им с восстановлением страны после войны. О Блистающих Пещерах Хельмовой пади, о том, что конунг Эомер дал Гимли позволение привести туда гномов, чтобы сделать их еще прекраснее.  
— Хотя я сомневаюсь, что такое возможно, — восторженно говорит Леголас.  
— Гномы еще не такое умеют, друг мой, — хмыкает Гимли, — думаю, мы еще не раз лишим тебя дара речи.  
Они рассказывают как, покинув Рохан, направились в Гондор и, задержавшись немного в Осгилиате, который сейчас поднимали из руин, доехали наконец до Минас-Тирита.  
— Вы не задержались дома, — констатирует Арагорн, — неужели после всего вам не хотелось покоя? Хоть немного мира после войны и отдыха после долгого пути...  
Эльф и гном переглядываются и отводят глаза.  
— Эребор перестал быть моим домом, — отвечает Гимли, — меня уже не будут рады там видеть.  
— Как и меня в Лихолесье, — говорит Леголас, — я больше не наследный принц Черного Леса.  
— Что? — потрясенно выдыхает Арагорн, — Да не молчите вы, рассказывайте!  
Эльф и гном снова переглядываются. Что тут рассказать? Что они не могут друг без друга? Что заплетают друг другу косы по утрам? Что их не поняли единственные, кому они доверились — родители? Не поняли и отвернулись от своих детей.  
— Что случилось? — прерывает затянувшееся молчание Арагорн, — гномы Эребора снова враждуют с эльфами Черного Леса? Почему вы молчите?  
— Я боюсь, что если заговорю, Гондор станет третьим местом в Средиземье, где нам будут не рады. Я всегда безмерно уважал тебя, Арагорн. Мне будет больно потерять твою дружбу, — горько отвечает Леголас.  
— Эребор не враждует с Черным Лесом, — говорит Гимли, — здесь речь не о народах, а об одном конкретном эльфе и одном конкретном гноме. И о косах в их волосах.  
— Вот оно что... — говорит король Гондора, переводя взгляд с волос эльфа на хмурого гнома, — Я слышал об эльфах, заплетших косы ради мужчины, но я, право, не ожидал...  
— Не ожидал чего? — с той же горечью спрашивает Леголас, — что я окажусь из таких эльфов? Или что косы будут заплетены из-за гнома?  
— Или что гном допустит эльфа к своей бороде? — подхватывает Гимли.  
— Бороде? Так вы еще тогда? О, Эру...  
Арагорн закрывает лицо рукой, а Леголас не может сдержать неуместной сейчас улыбки, вспоминая, как часто он еще в том их походе заплетал бороду Гимли.  
— Однако вы хорошо скрывались, — говорит наконец Арагорн, — думаю, я не смог бы догадаться, если бы вы не признались сами.  
— Ты не осуждаешь?..  
— Моя жена отказалась от бессмертия и вечной молодости ради того, чтобы быть со мной, и я принял ее жертву. После этого с моей стороны было бы лицемерием осуждать каких-либо влюбленных, стремящихся быть вместе. К тому же мы слишком много пережили вместе, чтоб я мог отвернуться от вас, друзья. В моем доме вы всегда будете желанными гостями. Или, если пожелаете, не гостями. Вы потеряли свой дом, им может стать Гондор. Думаю, светлые сады Итилии пришлись бы по нраву любому эльфу.

Так сказал мудрый государь Элессар и, хотя разговор тот не вошел ни в одну летопись, но многое определил он. Погостив какое-то время в Минас-Тирите, Гимли и Леголас снова навестили родные края и хоть так и не удалось им вернуть расположения близких, но не было все так плохо, как им когда-то казалось. Нашлись гномы, что пошли за Гимли и поселились в Блистающих пещерах Рохана. Их поселение процветало и славились их изделия во всем восточном Средиземье. А для Минас-Тирита они изготовили стальные ворота с насечкой из мифрила взамен тех, которые сокрушил Царь-ведьмак. Нашлись и эльфы, что ушли за Леголасом в Итилию, которая снова стала прекраснейшей из гондорских земель.   
Леголас и Гимли никогда не разлучались надолго. То в Блистающих пещерах слышался звонкий голос эльфа, то в садах Итилии можно было повстречать гнома.  
Но когда государь Элессар расстался с жизнью, Леголас последовал наконец велению сердца и уплыл за Океан.  
Мы слышали, будто Леголас взял с собой Гимли, сына Глоина, ибо велика была их дружба — такой никогда не бывало у эльфа с гномом. Если это правда, то и впрямь небывалая: чтобы гном пожелал покинуть Средиземье ради какой бы то ни было любви, чтобы Эльдары приняли его как своего, чтобы Владыки Запада это одобрили... Но говорят, что Гимли уплыл ещё и потому, что желал снова узреть несказанную красоту Галадриэли, и может статься, она, государыня рода Эльдаров, добилась для него столь великой милости. Говорят так потому, что истинную причину Леголас и Гимли скрыли от всех, так как привыкли скрывать ее всю свою жизнь...


End file.
